


KenHina Fluff Week

by AckermanMood



Series: Haikyuu ship weeks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Darien Lake, Fluff, Fun, Giant wheel, KenHina Day, KenHina Week, M/M, Original Character(s), Questions, Secrets, Sports, Super Shoyo, Supergay, Superheroes, Tag, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Water, dumb questions by hinata shoyo, the game tag, themepark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckermanMood/pseuds/AckermanMood
Summary: In progress^^Finished scenarios:Bungee JumpingDarien Lake (if you want a p2 leave a comment)QuestionsCats.Supergay
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu ship weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Bungee Jumping

“KENMA!!” Hinata yelled from downstairs. Kenma, who was all the way upstairs, went down to see what was wrong. “Yea?” He asked, walking into the living room where Hinata was laying on the floor, on his back. “Can we go skydiving? Please! It’ll be fun!” He insisted before the other could object.

“That’s.. There's no wifi up there. And data won’t work.  _ Both  _ of us are gonna be bored on the ride up there.” Kenma reasoned. Hinata pondered it for a moment. “We’ll keep each other busy.” He shrugged, smile not leaving his face for even a moment. 

“Compromise?” 

“Sure.”

“Bungee jumping.” Hinata sprung up into action at the suggestion, and showered kenma with a million  _ Yes! Yes! Yes! That’s gonna be sooo fun! _ ’s.

  
  


And here they were. At the edge of a cliff just to be pushed off into god damn water. Kenma  _ really  _ should’ve closed down the idea before. Oh well, they were already invested. They paid  _ money _ for this. Kenma wasn’t about to let it go to waste. Plus, no refunds. 

“Okay, who would like to go first?” The guide asked. Hinata looked at Kenma, asking silent permission. After a slight nod from him, Hinata jumped up and down with a bunch of “Me please!” The guide laughed and motioned for him to go forward towards him. 

Kenma watched his boyfriend get strapped in safely, fighting the urge to pull him away and drag him home. 

After the guide finished strapping him in, Hinata turned to Kenma. “Are.. you ready?” Kenma asked sheepishly. Hinata nodded, smile forming. “Yep! It'll be a lot of fun! You’re doing it after me, right?” The semi-blonde blinked. “No? I thought it was just you?” Hinata frowned. “Fine.. if you like it I’ll go. Deal?” His smile returned when kenma stuck out his right hand. Hinata happily took it and shook.

“You can jump, have him push you, fall backwards, or forwards whenever you’re ready,” the guide told him. He pondered the thought before running from where he was standing and jumped off the ledge. 

Kenma heard screams of laughter and fun before it stopped. Then continued again. When he was done, about 2 minutes after he jumped, the guide pulled him up. His former fluffy orange hair was no longer fluffy. It fell onto his face and was soaked.  _ He _ was soaked. Hinata didn’t seem to mind though, a smile plastered on his face. 

“That… That was amazing!” He started flapping his arms like a bird failing at flying. The guide stepped over to him once he stopped flailing and unhooked him. The guide looked at Kenma as if expecting him to go over to be strapped in. 

“C’mon kenma! It’s  _ suuupppeeerrrr _ fun!” Hinata pleaded, hooking his hands together in a praying position. Kenma sighed and agreed. He walked over to the guide who was patiently holding the gear. 

He had Kenma place his arm through holes, and then hooked the main band around his waist. He lifted his legs so the guide could strap him in all around his chest and thigh area so it was safe for him. “Ready whenever.” 

Kenma walked up to the ledge carefully, looking down. The water was clear, and there were no rocks or anything. Seemed pretty safe--and Hinata didn’t get hurt. He faced back towards Hinata and he was giving him two thumbs up and a white smile. 

Kenma reassured himself mentally before closing his eyes and falling backwards. 

He screamed out of pure bliss. His head was under water before he knew and, and was thankful his eyes were closed  _ tight _ . He was there bouncing a bit before the guide pulled him up. When he got back on the platform Hinata was asking questions while he got his gear off. 

“Hinata--you just did it. You probably know the answers-”

“Yea! But how did it feel to go backwards?!” 

“Uh.. fun? I guess? I don't know. Like.. peaceful i suppose. Kinda scary, but yea.” He nodded along before walking next to Kenma and the guide leading them out. 


	2. Darien Lake

“I still can’t believe we got them to agree. I mean, at least Kenma. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to be interested in this kinda thing.” Hinata shrugged. “Dunno. I asked and he said sure.” The older boy nodded, eyes not leaving his phone. 

“So.. Noya-san, you think they’ll have fun?” The boys stared at each other before Nishinoya burst into laughter. He sat up from the bed they were currently laying on and wiped his eyes. Hinata, who was already sitting up, looked at him, “What?”

“ _Of course they’ll have fun_! Who doesn’t like theme parks?!” Nishinoya said. “Uh.. probably Yachi. She doesn’t seem like the type to like roller coasters.” The other rolled his eyes.

“She’s not going with us, so don't worry! Plus there’s this cool light show happening tomorrow there. I rented a trailer for this so they better like it,” Nishinoya jumped off the bed and went to his closet. “I think.. Does this look good?” he went back to facing Hinata after he picked up a white and black striped crop top. 

“Yea! You’d rock that, Noya!” Nishinoya smiled at his friend, taking off his shirt and putting that one on. He picked up a light blue pair of jeans, going through the same routine. Hinata ended up changing into a white crop top with outlined dino’s on the top corner, and white jean shorts. 

“Cute. Ready to go pick them up?” “Yes sir!”

* * *

“Kenma! What am i supposed to do?! Does this look bad?” Asahi asked frantically, pausing his pacing to look at Kenma for affirmation. “Yes. It looks good on you.” He wore a plain grey t-shirt with checkered shorts to his knees. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want him thinking I don’t care about what we’re doing..” He trailed off, continuing his pacing. “Oh my god _stop_ . That is so annoying I can't even. Come sit,’ He patted the side of his bed, Asahi did as told hesitantly. “Good. Now _breath_.”

After a few deep breaths Kenma continued. “Cool. Now remember, Yuu loves you for you, so that means he won’t care about what you’re wearing. Okay? I promise. It’ll be a good double date thing.” After he took all that in, Asahi took a slow nod. “Makes sense.. Okay. Yea, it’ll be a good time. What could go wrong?” 

And then the doorbell rang. They both looked over, Kenma offering to go get it. Asahi followed, his anxiety not needing to be in a room alone at the moment. “You guys got your clothes and stuff?” Nishinoya asked, scanning the room. His eyes landed on Asahi’s and gave him a small smile. 

Per normal, the male blushed a bit. “Yea, they’re in the other room. I’ll get them.” Kenma went back into him and Hinata’s shared room, coming back with two bags that seemed pretty heavy. He followed the three to Nishinoya’s white Honda. 

* * *

“WE’RE HERE!” Nishinoya yelled the second he stepped out of the vehicle. It had been a good 24 hours since they left to go to Darien Lake. They had parked the trailer in the park with houses and hotels and all that. 

Everyone decided that they would decorate the part they rented for their stay and decorate it a bit. Decoration is now known as a table, four chairs, and that’s it. They didn’t wanna spend _too_ much money on the trip so they didn’t get a HUGE area like their neighbors. Geez, it was bigger than three of the trailers combined. 

“Okay. Now that we got that done. What time is it?” Nishinoya asked, hands on his hips. Asahi looked at his phone which had automatically switched their timezone once they entered New York. “2:15 pm. We can probably do some stuff.”

“Let’s go then!” 

“Wait _now_? I have a thing I can’t miss!” Kenma complained. “Record it?” Hinata suggested, because he, too, wanted to go on at least two rides that day. Kenma hesitated, “Fine,” He turned off his nintendo and placed it back into the trailer. “Les go.” 

The two couples held hands, walking towards the entrance. They passed a few shops and some food areas, which they would probably check out later. Once they entered the _park park_ Nishinoya was very tempted to go and ride every roller coaster he saw. Asahi felt that and held his hand tighter, bringing their hands to his lips and kissing Nishinoya’s hand. 

He felt his face reddening at the touch, but _then_ saw a weird wheel thing; nishinoya didn’t know the name for it. He pulled Asahi towards it, Kenma and Hinata following at a walk. “The.. Giant Wheel!” Nishinoya exclaimed in english once the others caught up. 

“We’re going on that?” Asahi asked, switching back to Japanese. Nishinoya nodded excitedly. Asahi sighed but walked up with Kenma and Hinata who had already started walking over. 

The wait? 20 minutes. The ride? 10 minutes. Nishinoya was expecting it to be better then it was, but then it ended. He was slightly disappointed, to say the least. They got on three more rides that day before deciding to go eat dinner. 

The four stopped at the boardwalk to grab some food. It was about five in the afternoon, so yes, it was declared dinner. Everyone decided to share a medium pepperoni pizza.

_“Itadakimasu.”_

There was some small talk, Kenma not really listening. It was mostly about the fact Nishinoya decided to order pickles and then put some on his slices. Kenma had to agree it was somewhat weird. The conversation ended in laughter though.

Eventually everyone finished and decided to head to the trailer.

  
  


“Still can’t believe you put pickles on your pizza..” Hinata mumbled not-so-quietly. “Not my fault you don’t have taste.” 

“I have taste!”

“Doubt it.”

“I do!”

“Not.”

“Shut up. You’re gonna make me get killed by a stupid cre- damnnit.” They heard an explosion come from Kenma’s nintendo before he got annoyed and turned it off. “What?” Kenma asked when he saw everyone looking at him. “Nothin’ bub.” Hinata walked over to his boyfriend--who was currently on the edge of a bed--and layed down while making sure his head was on his lap. 

“You’re gonna get me hard, idiot.”

“Kenma!” Hinata yelled, sitting up. Asahi and Nishinoya laughed slightly. “Why the fuck are you doing dishes? Why do you even have dishes?!” Kenma asked when he realized what Asahi was doing. “We used them when we got McDonalds on the way here? So I’m washing them?” Kenma nodded suspiciously but pulled Hinata's upper-body back onto his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/7


	3. Questions

“Kenma?” 

“Yes, Shoyo?”

“Do.. Do you think dogs think in barks?” Well, that certainly made Kenma sit up straight. “What?” He asked, wondering if he heard him correctly. “Do you think dogs think in barks?” He repeated. “How am I supposed to know?” Kenma was openly laughing, Hinata looking at him in semi-shock. 

“I- I don't know! I thought since you train both cats and dogs you might know.” The bright orange haired male explained. This made Kenma roll onto the  _ floor _ from laughing so much. “God- You are  _ so _ stupid sometimes!” He yelled between laughs, clutching his stomach. 

“Im not stupid! It was a genuine question!” Hinata pouted, crossed his arms, and turned his head to look the other way. Kenma thought he was going to  _ explode _ from laughing so much, but the question was just so goddamn  _ stupid! _

_ Does Hinata always have thoughts like this? Probably.  _

* * *

“Since we can’t see air, can fishes see water?”

“Some probably can.. If they jump out of the water or something. Why?” 

“No reason.” “Shoyo, why?” Kenma asked more sternly. “No reason,” Kenma got off the couch and made his way over to where Hinata was laying on the floor. He went on top of him, Kenma attaching their lips in a quick kiss, to which Hinata obliged. 

“So? Wanna tell me why, now?” Kenma said, smirking. “I will if you give me another kiss.” Kenma sighed obnoxiously, giving him a more passionate kiss. “The reason was curiosity,” Hinata winked at the last syllable, and pushed Kenma over so he could stand up straight. 

“I- get back here!” Kenma yelled as Hinata ran outside and into the backyard. They ran around for a bit before Kenma caught up and touched his shoulder, “You’re it!” Hinata stood dumbfounded at his antics, but then regained focus and ran towards him. 

They played tag for a good 25 minutes until they both needed a break. They went inside and Kenma poured them each a glass of cold water. “That.. that was tiring.” Kenma said between breaths. Hinata silently agreed, gulping down his water. 


	4. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/7

Hinata got home after work one day. Kenma was already home since he got off early from the holiday. 

Kenma was acting super nice. He was rubbing Hinata's feet, giving him food, letting him use the switch, and more odd things. “So, what’d you do?” Hinata asked suddenly while Kenma was making rice and pork for dinner. “What do you mean?”

“You’re acting off,” he deadpanned. “Off.. how?”    
  


“Just  _ off _ . So can you please tell me what you did?” Kenma stayed silent for a few seconds. “I sorta.. Maybe.. Accidentally adopted five cats..?” Hinata whipped his head around from where he was on the couch to look at his boyfriend. 

“Actually?”

“Yeap..”

“THAT'S SO COOL! WHAT’RE THEIR NAmES?! FEMALE OR MALE??” Hinata  _ yelled _ getting off his ass and going next to Kenma; like a lost puppy finding his owner after fifty-million years. “Two females, three male, Fuki, Haru, Hime, Chibi, and Azuki. Fuki and Hime are girls.” Kenma flipped the rice, making sure every part was cooked.

“Where are they?!” 

“In the sun room, be careful of Haru though--he scratched me accidentally earlier.” Hinata made a mental note of that and headed to the room. 

  
  


Everyone got along, saying how they came from the same litter. All of them besides Chibi were  _ very _ active. They’d race when food was out, Azuki eating the most normally. When one of them didn't finish their food, Azuki was right there ready to eat it so it didn’t go to waste.


	5. Supergay!

“You know.. Shoyo is kinda like the sun,” Kenma said matter-of-factly. Kuroo stared at him for a moment, somewhat confused. “What? You seem shocked.”

“No--I'm not. But is it because they’re the light of your life?” 

“No, idiot. When have I  _ ever _ said th--”

“Yesterday.”

“Shut up. It’s because I stare at them and then the more I do I regret it.” Kenma rolled his eyes at his friend. Kuroo just looked dumbfounded. 

“But.. you love them still, right?” The other teen stared at him, somewhat annoyed at being questioned all the time. 

“Duh, im asking if-”

“Kenma! Look! Im a gay superhero!” An orange haired boy came running into the room, a rainbow cape on his back. Kuroo put his hand to his mouth, trying--and failing--to hold back a laugh. 

“Oh--oh my god Hinata,” Kuroo choked through a laugh. He was basically crying at this point. Hinata gasped once he realized what he had become. 

“I’m supergay!” He said, running in a naruto-like run but with one fist curled and in front of him. Hinata ran in circles around the room, yelling  _ “Super gay! Supergay! Supergay!” _ over and over. Kenma would be lying if he said it wasn’t at least a  _ tad _ bit cute. 

“I take it back. I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/7
> 
> Next chapter is just going to be the roadtrip from Darien lake because inspiration said no (which is why its short), and if you want to see a scenario just lmk


End file.
